


El precio más alto

by Jaguar_Negro



Series: Serie Retelling [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguar_Negro/pseuds/Jaguar_Negro
Summary: La pequeña Heather quiere hacer algo especial para su hermana mayor, pero su lindo y tierno gesto de amor crece hasta tocar la vida de más de uno; por no decir cambiar la vida de Astrid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente!  
> Hago acto de aparición con un nuevo fic perteneciente a la Serie Retelling. Como los demás de la serie, la historia es una adaptación de un cuento que me encontré o bien una historia real. Está en particular es una historia que estaba en un libro de reflexiones de mi hermano que me prestó para leer. Leí unos cuantos cuentos cortos, pero este me pegó de una manera distinta; no les miento al decirles que se me escaparon unas lágrimas cuando lo terminé (y hacerme llorar no es tan fácil, especialmente con algo tan corto que ni llega a las quinientas palabras).  
> El mensaje me impactó de manera especial y tenía muchas ganas de compartirlo con ustedes. Le hice muchas ampliaciones, pero dejé intacto el corazón de la historia para que pudieran apreciarla y espero que les llegue tanto como a mí. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a C. Cowell y DreamWorks, ni la primer parte de la historia que es de un anónimo. 
> 
> Espero que les guste, y no lo digo solo por el Hiccstrid, sino por lo verdaderamente importante del cuento.

.oOIOo.

 

**“El precio más alto”**

Heather, una pequeña niña de cabello negro y vivaces ojos verdes, se encontraba parada frente al escaparate de una tienda que quedaba de camino a su casa a la salida del colegio. Aquella tienda tenía gran cantidad de cosas interesantes, desde golosinas y algunos juguetes pequeños hasta un collar formado por una delicada cadena plateada de la cual pendía un dije en forma de un precioso corazón; el cual había visto hacía tiempo y observaba cada vez que pasaba frente al negocio.

Ese día se había decidido a entrar para comprarlo. Iba sola porque su hermana mayor no había podido ir a buscarla, por lo que era el momento perfecto. Abrió la puerta haciendo sonar alegremente una campanilla que anunciaba su entrada.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Preguntó un señor pelirrojo de gran tamaño.

-Quisiera ver aquel collar.- Respondió sonriente señalándolo en su lugar de la estantería.

Stoick, el dueño de la tienda, observó el punto que le indicaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No era una gran joya ni era realmente valioso, pero igualmente la cadena estaba hecha de plata y el precio era elevado. Él no creía que  la pequeña niña pudiera tener lo suficiente para poder comprarlo, pero igualmente lo tomó de su sitio y se lo mostró.

-Es muy hermoso. ¿Cierto?- Comento ella con emoción en su voz.

-Sí.- Coincidió sin mucho interés.

-Quiero llevárselo a mi hermana mayor. Mamá murió el año pasado y desde entonces Astrid ha cuidado de todos nosotros.- Explicó- Somos cinco hermanos y ella ha dejado mucho de lado para que nosotros estemos bien y aunque no lo diga se ha cansado. Ayer fue su cumpleaños y ni siquiera papá lo recordó por estar muy ocupado, y ella no dijo nada o quiso celebrar. Se lo voy a regalar para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho.- Concluyó con ojos chispeantes.

-¿Y tienes lo suficiente para comprarlo?- Interrogó con desconfianza.

-¡Por supuesto!- Le respondió la pequeña antes de meter su manito en el bolsillo para sacar un gastado monedero.

Poniéndose en puntas de pie cerca del mostrador, vació su contenido. Una cascada de brillantes monedas de poco valor cayó tintineando sobre la madera. Aunque ni remotamente sumaban el precio del collar, era una cantidad impresionante de centavos apilados en una tan humilde como orgullosa pila de monedas.

Stoick la miró impresionado pensando en cuanto tiempo habría necesitado la niña para juntar tal cantidad.

-Estuve ahorrando desde navidad.- Contó sonriente como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos.- Estoy segura que alcanza.

El comerciante pensó durante unos segundos antes de responderle. Faltaban dos escasos meses para la navidad, lo que significaba que aquel montón representaba un año en que la pequeña no había comprado caramelos ni nada que ella quisiera para poder hacerle un regalo a su hermana, un año de sacrificios por amor.

-¿Y estas dispuesta a gastar todos tus ahorros en esto?- Preguntó enternecido.

-Hasta la última moneda si es necesario. Astrid se merece todo lo que tengo y más.- Contestó con la mayor sinceridad que aquel viejo pelirrojo hubiera escuchado desde que su hijo fuera tan pequeño como ella.

Sin decir una sola palabra, o de lo contrario se le hubiera partido la voz, guardó las monedas en la registradora y tomó un estuche de la repisa para envoltorios, donde colocó el collar como si se tratar de una importante joya. Se aclaró la garganta y luego le preguntó de qué color querría el papel de regalo.

-¡Azul!- Exclamó mostrando su gran sonrisa donde faltaba un diente.- Ese es su color favorito.

Buscó el papel de azul y lo envolvió prolijamente para luego colocarle un moño celeste en una esquina. Observó el paquete un segundo pensando que lucía como un digno regalo, antes de entregárselo a la niña quien lo tomó entre sus manos con la sonrisa más radiante que hubiera visto en su vida, y salió tras un feliz “gracias”.

.oOIOo.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y Stoick aún tenía grabada en la memora la expresión de la pequeña Heather junto a su tierno gesto. Estaba esperando que su hijo llegara de la facultad para cerrar la tienda e irse juntos a su casa mientras lustraba el mostrador. Detuvo su labor al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta y levantó la vista para encontrarse con una joven de cabello rubio que mostraba una cansada expresión de disgusto y algo de vergüenza.

-Disculpe,- Dijo colocando algo sobre el mueble recién lustrado.- mi hermana dijo que había comprado esto aquí.

El tendero se fijó en el papel arrugado y la caja abierta que dejaba ver el collar que la niña había llevado ese día, depositados en el mostrador.

-Efectivamente.- Respondió invitándola a continuar.

-No sé cómo haya sido, pero estoy segura que ella no tenía dinero suficiente para comprarlo.

 -Oh, pero lo compró en buena ley. Yo mismo se lo entregué.

-¿Entonces de donde obtuvo el dinero?- murmuró llevándose la mano a la cara con preocupación.- Apenas tenía algunas monedas. Si acaso lo robó yo…

-Nunca dije que hubiera entregado una gran suma de dinero.- La interrumpió Stoic con calma antes de que se preocupara más.

-¿Qué?

Tomando un nuevo papel que no estuviera maltratado, comenzó a envolver nuevamente el estuche antes de contestar.

-Ella me mostró todo el dinero que tenía y yo lo acepté en pago de esto.- Explicó recolocándole el moño y depositándolo frente a la joven quien lo miró incrédula con sus profundos y cansados ojos azules.

-Pe…pero eso no es correcto.- Tartamudeó

-¿Cómo qué no? En ningún momento le dije el precio, ella solo me preguntó si era suficiente y yo dije que sí. Además, ella pagó más de lo que valía ese collar.- Replicó con el mismo tono calmado.

Astrid lo miró desconcertada sin comprender.

-Ella pagó el precio más alto que se puede pagar. Ella dio **_todo lo que tenía_**.

 Tras una breve pausa para enfatizar ese hecho, en la cual la boca de Astrid se abrió ligeramente de manera inconsciente, continuó.

-Lo hizo por su hermana a quien ama y a quien le agradece todo lo que hizo por ella. ¿Quién soy yo para quitarle la ilusión a alguien que es capaz de hacer tal acto de amor desinteresado? El collar es tuyo y no acepto ninguna devolución.- Concluyo con una ligera sonrisa.

Astrid lo tomo en sus manos mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener los sollozos que le oprimían el corazón mientras sostenía el paquete contra sí misma con una mano y se apoyaba en el mostrador con la otra, porque sentía que de lo contrario se derrumbaría.

En ese momento se escuchó la campanilla la ser abierta la puerta.

-Hola papá, perdón por la tardanza… ¿Astrid?- Preguntó incrédulo alguien a su espalda.

Sin soltar su punto de apoyo, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un castaño a quien no esperaba encontrarse.

-¿Hiccup?-Preguntó con voz llorosa.

-No te he visto en años.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- Preguntó Stoic al ver la reacción de su hijo.

-Fuimos juntos a la primaria.- Le respondió, aunque no dijo que secretamente había estado enamorado de ella.

Se le acerco preocupado por lo que le hubiera pasado.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó de manera dulce posando la mano en su hombro, a lo que ella respondió abrazándolo. La sostuvo en sus brazos con firmeza mientras ella sollozaba en su hombro intentando contener las lágrimas. Un momento más tarde se apartó y se frotó los ojos con el puño para quitar todo rastro de llanto.

-Astrid, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió sin mucha convicción.- Creo que ya debo volver a casa, está obscureciendo.- Se excusó avanzando hacia la puerta.

-¿Sigues viviendo cerca de aquí?- La detuvo tomándole la mano para que no se marchara tan rápido.

-Sí.-Respondió sin mirarlo.

-En ese caso déjame acompañarte.- Pidió preocupado por dejarla irse en ese estado.- Y me dirás que ocurre.

-De acuerdo.- Murmuro con una muy pequeña sonrisa por el lindo gesto.

-Papá…

-Te veo en casa, hijo.- Contestó Stoick anticipándose lo que Hiccup le fuera a decir.

Él asintió agradecido y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Astrid.

-¿Me dirás que pasó?- Preguntó luego de unos segundos de caminar en silencio.

-Mi hermana pequeña hizo algo muy lindo por mí… y yo se lo desmerecí…- Respondió dejando caer los hombros.

-Pero aún puedes arreglarlo ¿cierto?- Cuestionó rodeándola con su brazo para reconfortarla.

-Sí, creo que sí.- Coincidió mostrando una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Ves?

-Siempre has sido lindo conmigo, Hiccup, a pesar de que nunca te traté muy bien que digamos. Era muy dura contigo.

-Sí… éramos niños. Eso ya no importa.- Dijo retirando su brazo para gesticular restándole importancia.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?- Se interesó tratando de retribuir la amabilidad con la que había sido tratada.

-No la gran cosa. Fui a la secundaria, me gradué, entré a la facultad de diseño, estudio por la tarde y ayudo a mi papá con la tienda por la mañana. ¿Qué hay de ti? Recuerdo que querías ser doctora ¿Entraste a la facultad de medicina?

-Sí… pero tuve que abandonarla…- Respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Te molesta si pregunto por qué?

 -Mamá murió el año pasado. Estuvo enferma mucho tiempo y nos endeudamos. Papá debe trabajar todo el día para poder mantenernos y yo debo encargarme de cuidar a mis hermanos y atender la casa.

-Oh, Astrid. Lo lamento mucho.

-Así es la vida.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Hay alguna manera en la que te pueda ayudar?- La detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

-No creo. Pero gracias por la intención.- Agradeció mirándolo a los ojos forzando la sonrisa más auténtica que pudo.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo algo decepcionado.- ¿Qué es eso?- Agregó señalando el paquete que tenía en la mano.

-Un regalo que me hizo Heather. Y yo creí que lo había robado…- Suspiró con pesar sintiéndose culpable.

-¿No crees que le gustaría ver que lo has abierto?

-Es posible…

-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?- Le sugirió.

Ella retiró el papel por segunda vez y lo guardo en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué hay dentro?- Preguntó con una tierna sonrisa al ver que simplemente lo sostenía sin más.

-Siempre has sido curioso.- Bromeó sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Abrió la caja para mostrarle el collar con el delicado dije en forma de corazón, sonriendo al verlo con detenimiento.

-Es muy bonito.- Reconoció Hiccup pasando un dedo sobre la cadena.- Tu hermana tiene buen gusto.

-Y eso que solo tiene siete.

-¿Me permites?- Pidió gesticulando hacia ella.

Astrid asintió levemente, lo que bastó para que él tomara el collar y se ubicara tras de ella para ponérselo. Retiró su cabello para facilitarle el trabajo, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por ello.

-Te ves bien con él.- Dijo una vez que ella se diera vuelta hacia él.

-Gracias.- Respondió con un muy sutil sonrojo mirándolo a sus verdes y encantadores ojos.

-Es la verdad.- Se justificó sonriendo de lado.

-La verdad es que nadie había sido tan dulce conmigo.- Sonrió estirando la mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

El alumbrado público se había prendido, haciendo que todo fuera iluminado por una luz dorada que se reflejaba tanto en el dije como en los ojos de ambos, dándoles un brillo especial y cautivador. Hiccup sintió como su corazón martilleaba con fuerza al tiempo que ensanchaba su sonrisa y se perdía en la mirada de Astrid, quien sentía un agradable calor en el suyo.

Sin darse cuenta se inclinaron hacia el otro, sin apartar la vista de los ojos que tenían enfrente. Estaban a muy pocos centímetros cuando Astrid, cerrando los ojos, lo besó acortando la distancia entre ambos. Hiccup, a su vez, dejó caer sus parpados levantando una mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de la rubia, mientras mantenían los dedos entrelazados. Pocos segundos después separaron sus labios, uniendo sus frentes y sintiendo en sus rostros la tranquila respiración del otro.

Esta vez fue Hiccup quien tomó la iniciativa y la abrazó con ternura. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, sosteniendo con fuerza la caja que aún tenía en la mano. Él movió lentamente su cabeza hasta que su boca estuviera junto al oído de ella antes de susurrar:- ¿Te reirías si te digo que siempre estuve enamorado de ti?

-Diría que nunca supe lo afortunada que era.-Respondió de la misma manera.

Hiccup dejó pasar un momento antes de volver a hablar:- ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo?

-Mi vida no es fácil, no quiero arrastrarte a eso.- Murmuró enterrando el rostro en su hombro.

 -No me importa. Por ti estaría dispuesto a soportar lo que sea.

-En ese caso,- Comenzó apartándose con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa- hay una prueba que debes pasar.

-Lo que sea.- Aceptó con confianza.

-Debes obtener la aprobación de mis hermanos.

-Cuando tú digas.- Accedió sonriente.

-¿Quisieras venir a cenar?

-No quisiera ocasionarte molestias.

-Anda, necesito alguien que me ayude a cocinar. Papá llegará tarde y mis hermanos son desastrosos en ello.

-En ese caso, lo que tú digas.- Accedió tendiéndole la mano, la cual ella tomó y reanudaron la marcha.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar, solo un par de cuadras. Apenas Astrid abrió la puerta se encontró con Heather, quien se abalanzó sobre ella en un apretado abrazo.

-Lo lamento. No quería hacerte enfadar.- dijo con gran tristeza y de manera amortiguada por tener su cara fuertemente apoyada en su hermana.

-No. Discúlpame a mí.- Le contestó abrazándola.- No debí haber dudado de ti. Eres una hermana increíble.

La pequeña levantó el rostro para ver a su hermana mayor que le sonreía con ternura. Astrid se inclinó para quedar a la misma altura y le tomó las manos.

-El collar que me has regalado es verdaderamente muy lindo.

Heather mostró una gran sonrisa al ver que lo tenía puesto y exclamo: -Me alegra que te guste. ¡Te mereces eso y mucho más!

-Te amo hermanita.- Aseveró Astrid atrayéndola para abrazarla nuevamente.

No podía creer cuantas veces había sido abrazada en tan poco tiempo, y como cada uno de ellos la había hecho sentir cosas tan distintas. Cada abrazo había representado tanto a su propia manera…

-¿Quién es él?- Cuestionó con gran curiosidad la niña de ojos verdes al dase cuenta que Hiccup se encontraba detrás de su hermana.

-Él es Hiccup.- Respondió enderezándose e invitándolo a entrar.- Un amigo muy especial.- Agregó dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Encantado de conocerte, Heather.- Saludó acercándose a ella.

-Si eres amigo de mi hermana entonces me alegro de conocerte.- Dijo abrazándolo, gesto que él imitó encantado.

-Ve a hacer tu tarea, mañana tienes clases.

-Pero quería pasar tiempo con Hiccup.- Replicó con desilusión.

-Él se quedará a cenar.- Le contestó divertida.

-Podremos conocernos mejor luego de que termines tu tarea.- Agregó él de manera amistosa.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer de la vista.

Ambos rieron por su reacción tan graciosa y espontánea.

-Se parece a ti cuando tenías su edad.

-Creo que sí. Aunque luce totalmente distinta.

-Por supuesto.

-Y podríamos decir que te aprobó.- Señaló risueña.

-Ella me agrada. Y al menos comencé bien.-Respondió alegre.

-Va una. Ahora solo te quedan tres.

Hiccup sonrió listo para el desafío mientras Astrid cerraba la puerta y lo tomaba de la mano para guiarlo a la cocina, después de besarle la mejilla.

-Lo que sea por ti, mi lady.

.oOIOo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tanto que quería escribir algo con Heather… Después de Astrid y Hiccup, Heather es mi personaje favorito.   
> ¿Qué les pareció mi experimento del cambio de PoV? Me gustó la idea de mostrar el transcurso de una manera dinámica, tanto la simpleza de Heather como la impresión que causó en Stoick y la repercusión de ambas en Astrid, además que ningún personaje está presente a lo largo del relato completo. Quisiera saber que opinan.  
> Es posible que Astrid esté un poco OoC, pero por más que intenté respetarla tuve que tomarme esa pequeña licencia poética para mantener la esencia de la historia original. El cuento que leí era hasta que, literalmente, suena la campana, desde la aparición de Hiccup en escena es todo invento mío. No pude resistirme a hacerlo aparecer para darle un final feliz, y creo que coincidirán conmigo en que sería un tanto triste de lo contrario.  
> Gracias por haberlo leído y apreciaría mucho que me dejaran un review con sus opiniones. Tengo presentes en mis oraciones a todos aquellos que me dedican un poco de su tiempo en leer y especialmente en decirme lo que piensan para poder mejorar.  
> Se despide, Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter...  
> Bdcs.  
> Suerte;)


End file.
